


За каждым поворотом - поворот

by poliglot



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poliglot/pseuds/poliglot





	За каждым поворотом - поворот

За каждым поворотом - поворот.  
Я вновь уйду, чтоб сказку сделать былью.  
С собой беру лишь мимо и вперёд,  
И край плаща, покрытый звёздной пылью.  
Я ухожу туда, где нет забот,  
Где отступают мысли и тревоги,  
Где есть за поворотом поворот  
И край плаща, возлюбленный дороги.  
О, я уйду. Останутся тогда  
За мной воспоминанья разных мастей,  
Полуночи холодная звезда,  
И я узнаю, что такое счастье.


End file.
